Just a little trip
by SushiLove91
Summary: After wrapping up a case in Chicago, Mello and Matt take Near on a little trip. The only problem, is that Near has no idea where the heck he's going! And when he get's to the destination, will he like it? Mello and Near fluff! Please read!
1. I wake up and find myself being abducted

**Hey so I was bored and then got this fantastic idea for a MelloxNear fic! I think it will be very good. But I have a terrible habit of giving up when not supported enough. Yeah I'm pretty weird. So make sure I don't stop because I have a goal now! Woo hoo! Well then on with the story! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own death note (Which really sucks cause I really want too. But sadly it's not happening so … sucks for me)**

Chapter one

Near woke slightly to the sound of drawers slamming shut and opening. He didn't open his eyes though.

He figured Mello was packing for his trip back to L.A. The two successors of the great detective L had just wrapped up a case in Chicago, and soon Near would be heading back to New York City. He didn't really want to see Mello leave him again but they had their duties.

As he blocked out the unwanted noise, he slowly drifted back to dreamland where there was peace. Also he was surrounded by toys. Then he was pulled back to reality by the realization that someone was carrying him.

"Aw! He's so cute when he's asleep." He heard Matt's voice say. _What is Matt doing in my hotel room?_ The albino wondered.

"Quiet Matt! You'll wake him." Mello's voice echoed in Near's ear. He should have realized that where the blonde was the redhead wasn't too far behind. Near smelled the strong scent of chocolate that breathed down on him and then felt himself bounce as Mello walked to the unknown destination. He felt a cool draft and shivered. _I guess we're not in the hotel room anymore_, He thought. He heard a beep that signaled the unlocking of a car, and then a car door opening.

Near opened his groggy eyes just a certain blonde set him in the back seat of Matt's car. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blonde in confusion as he shut the back seat door, and climbed into the passenger's seat next to Matt, who was putting the key into the ignition.

"What's going on?" Near asked wearily. Mello looked back at him, having a knowing look in his eye.

"We're taking a trip." Mello shrugged.

"For how long?" Near questioned.

"Two weeks."

"But I need to be in New York in five hours. Mello, I can't possibly go on a trip." Near said calmly. Mello shot Near a glare.

"Too bad. You're coming wither you like it or not. Both of us are stronger then you anyways." Mello growled.

"That's kidnapping." Near stated.

"Notice how I don't care!" The blonde snapped. He was getting really irritated with Near now. He snapped off some chocolate, chewing it thoughtfully.

Near began to fidget, since he had no toys to play with and looked over at chocoholic.

"Mello?" The small boy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Mello said doing his famous smirk.

"I'm not fond of surprises." Near said, his eyes narrowing, his mind racing with possibilities of their destination.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Mello chuckled as Matt pulled into the O'HARE airport parking lot. Near was beginning to feel slightly unsure of what to do at the moment, as Matt parked the car, near the train that would take them to a terminal. _God Mello, I really do hate secrets._

**So how was it? Did you like it? Yes, no. Please review!**

**I will be the happiest person in the world if you do so! Seriously no joke so please review!** **XD **


	2. Plane ride

**Alright I finally updated! After having a few threats and other comments. Ha, Ha, Ha. Well I know that last chapter was short so I made sure to make this one longer. So anyway Daughterofeternity97 brings you chapter 2 of Just a little trip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note which sucks again and again! **

**CHAPTER 2**

Near had fallen asleep during breakfast in the airports cafeteria. _Obviously Matt and I woke him too early. _Mello sighed. He had carried the small puffball on board the plane, placing him next to the window while Matt took the aisle seat leaving the spunky blond to take the middle. He looked down at Near who was sleeping soundly and almost angelic like, his breaths coming slowly, his white hair hanging in his face. His head was resting on Mello's shoulder and the chocoholic felt his cheeks warm up.

Mello then realized that when the albino woke up he'd probably want some of his toys. Turning to Matt he nudged him and the red head cursed.

"Dude you messed me up. How could you?" Matt wailed. Mello put a finger to his lips shushing him. Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah sorry, forgot that the kid was asleep." Matt shrugged.

"I need you to grab the white carry on." Mello whispered.

"Mels, the kids not even awake." Matt said looking at Near, then focusing on the contact that Near's head had with Mello's shoulder. Matt grinned at Mello sheepishly. "Having fun over there?" He asked.

"Shut up Matt! Just get the damn toys!" Mello hissed even though his cheeks were pink. Matt smirked and paused his game, getting up and opening the overhead compartment and puling out the white duffle bag carry on.

He plopped it on Mello's lap and closed the compartment.

"Not on me dumbass." Mello snapped.

"Aw, I love you too Mels." Matt chuckled tucking the bag under Mello's seat then lying back in his chair, fastening his seatbelt again and continued to play his game. Mello sighed and looked back to stare into a pair of gray eyes.

"Hello Mello," said the calm emotionless voice. A small delicate finger began to twirl a white lock behind his ear. Then Near noticed his head was resting on Mello's shoulder and sat up, a light pink surfacing on his cheeks.

Mello chuckled softly and pulled a chocolate bar out of his leather jacket, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

Near watched Mello with a strange curiosity making Mello self-conscious. He took more careful bites and didn't chew so loud. _Wait. What the hell? Why do I care what Near thinks of me?_ Mello thought in annoyance.

"Mello?"

The blond turned to see Near staring in a different direction but then the gray eyes focused on him.

"Why did Mello bring me on a trip? You hate me. Or at least that's what I thought." Near said thoughtfully. "Of course you could just be bringing me to torture me until I die."

Mello rolled his eyes taking another bit of chocolate.

"Yes Near this is my evil plan to torture you. And gosh daren't I can't believe you figured out my dastardly plan." Mello said with sarcasm. Near's eye's narrowed at his long time rival.

"There's a 100% chance that Mello was being sarcastic." Near said.

"No really? How'd you guess?" Mello said teasingly. He was enjoying picking on his rival. Even though Near was super smart. He set himself up occasionally to be picked on.

"Because I've never heard Mello say gosh daren't." Near shrugged. "He usually uses profanities like Damn it or-,"

"Yeah, yeah. I get alright." Mello huffed. Matt chuckled beside him and he shot the gamer a vicious glare. There was a loud bang from Matt's game.

"Uh-oh… I died." Matt said looking up from his game with puppy dog eyes, his lower lip puckering out.

"Serves you right." Mello grunted resting back into his seat.

"You don't have to be a meanie Mels. It's a free country. I can laugh when I want too."

"Not at me Matt." Mello snapped.

"But I wasn't laughing at you." Matt insisted. Mello raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Matt frowned. "What? Now you want an explanation?"

"That would be nice." Mello nodded.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Alright I was laughing at you." Matt shrugged restarting his game.

"That's what I thought." Mello scowled and then turned back to Near who was looking out the window.

"Mello I'm quite bored." The albino said quietly. Mello nodded and pulled out the white duffle bag and zipping it open. He pulled out two transformers. Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"Here." He said giving Near his toys.

"Thank you very much Mello." Near said politely. Mello smiled and then turned away to watch the safety video as the plane headed for the runway.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._ Mello thought listening to the annoying woman's voice. Near clashed his robots together and made a few whooshing noises allowing a few adults to stare at him strangely. Near ignored them and continued to play.

"Hey Near. You might want to hold on to those." Mello said. As if on cue, Near lurched forward. He reached over and clung to Mello's arm burying his face into it. He felt the feeling of flying as the plane left the ground and his ears popped.

"Hey Near! Look outside." Mello said. Near shook his head but he was pryed from Mello's arm. "Come on it's not that bad."

Near shifted towards the window and looked outside and gasped. It eas like seeing his toy cars. Everyone where as tiny as ants and Near smiled and turned to Mello.

"It's amazing," Near said.


	3. The climate state!

**Yeah More! Aren't you excited?... Alright I'll take that as a yes!**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed and I apologies for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. Also thank you to the person who made another death threat on my life. I love you to. **

**LucaBlightIsPUCA: I know I'm enjoying writing this story. And I hope you will like this chapter now that it's finished. **

**Goddess-of-shadows12: Haha its okay I forgive you. And yeah I've heard other people call him that too. It's cute. He is a puffball. I am glad you're enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it.**

**SarySoda: Thank you I try my best to make it adorable. Something that will make me all happy about it. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Darkwish3: I'm happy your fluff o-meter is going off. That means I've done my job. *Smiles proudly* And I'm happy you liked it.**

**Madison is the chosen one: Thanks Madi! And I'm happy it's all your liver and not part of it. That would be an insult. And please don't explode. I still need you since it keeps our group balanced, Ha ha. But thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter hun! – K River!**

**Pandaswithdeathnotes: Um was the Kheel part on purpose? As in ya know Mihael Kheel? Ha ha. And do you know how many death threats I've gotten? 3 and including you is 4. Ugh you're all so mean to me. Ha ha. It's okay. One was from my wifey so I don't mind. Except for communist Russia. I never want to hear that again *Shudders* **

**So I now am giving you the next chapter! So sit back throw your mother's newly back turkey out the window and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note…. *Sigh***

CHAPTER THREE

Near sighed sitting on the floor of Mello, Matt, and his hotel room. Florida. There supposed holiday, according to Mello, was to be in the hot climate state of Florida. Mello sat on the chair closer to the television checking the weather, while also chewing on a chocolate bar. Matt on the other hand sat on the couch, and was almost in a position of being upside down. The constant beeps coming from the game began to aggravate Near. Trying to ignore the loud noises in the room, the albino continued to build his card house replica of Buckingham palace.

"Great!" Mello cheered hopping out of his seat. Near and Matt looked up to watch Mello take on last look at the weather broadcast and then back to them. "The weather's clear after Tuesday. Only a little rain." Mello said smiling. Matt paused his game and sat up straight, grinning himself.

"So now all we have to do is find what we do for those to days." Matt said stretching his arms. Near looked away from the two back to his card building but he kept his focus on their conversation.

"We could do Epcot or Animal Kingdom." He heard Mello whisper. Wait, they were taking him to one of the Disney parks? Turning around to stare at the two older boys, Near raised his eyebrow. Although he wasn't against it. He had heard of Disney world but had never been able to experience the supposed magic it brought.

"Hey Near!" Mello said pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes Mello?" Near said in his calm monotone voice.

"Want to go to Epcot or Animal Kingdom tomorrow?" Mello said placing his hands on his hips. Near lifted his finger and began to twirl a silver white lock.

"Depends. What is at Epcot and what is at Animal Kingdom?" Near asked nonchalantly.

"Animal Kingdom is kind of like a discovery thing and Epcot is like a scientific future place. It has all that tech stuff." Mello explained.

"Hey Mels! We could take a boat over to MGM couldn't we?" Matt said grinning happily. "We could take him on the tower of terror and the rocking rollercoaster. Twice the fun!" The red head said happily.

"That's not a bad idea Matty." Mello said nodding his head in thought. "What do you think Near?"

"I can also book us a place at one of the country restaurants." Matt added.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable." Near nodded, and turned back to his card palace trying to hide the fact that he was excited.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	4. To Epcot we go!

**Hey sorry it's taken so long! *Cries* Just wanted to make it perfect! I thank all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own death note! So don't remind me!**

Near watched as the giant white landmark appeared over the trees. The enormous golf ball. He tried to keep his stoic expression but he was finding it to become rather difficult.

Tarring his eyes away, he peered over at Matt and Mello. Matt was driving and he was beaming, while whistling a familiar tune which he recognized as Disney's theme. Mello on the other hand was slumped in his seat, looking half awake and scowling at Matt. Obviously Mello hadn't been happy about being woken up by the red head at 4:45 a.m. Near hadn't been too pleased either but he decided to ignore his annoyance. He had to admit that he was just as excited.

Matt drove into the parking lot, being told where to park by the men in yellow and green vests. He turned the car off and turned to grin at Near.

"Ready kid?" He asked. Near nodded and watched as Matt got out of the car, Mello following who was grumbling about 'killing Matt in his sleep tonight.' Near would warn the redhead later, but for now…

Mello pulled open the door and unbuckled Near's seatbelt.

"I can do that Mello." Near said, but the blonde had already finished.

"Well you were taking to long." Mello said pulling Near out of the car. Stepping out of the car Mello noticed that Near was just wearing his socks.

"Near! We're going to be walking around all day! Where are the tennis shoes that I bought you?" Mello demanded waving a finger at the younger boy.

"It seems I forgot them." Near shrugged. Of course he didn't really 'forget' them. He didn't like the idea of shoes on his feet. Even if his feet would be sore by the end of the day he didn't care. He just didn't want to wear the stupid shoes. Even if Mello had been kind enough to buy them.

Mello sighed and grabbed his hand and they began walking down the lot, towards the entrance to the park. Matt was right behind them, not watching where he was going.

As they neared the entrance, it began to drizzle, then rain, then it was pouring.

"Shit!" Mello yelled ducking under the safe area under the monorail. Matt came running behind them.

"Dang, stupid rain got my Gameboy wet!" He complained, lighting a cigarette.

"Matt, you know they're not going to allow you to smoke that cancer stick inside the park right.

"Now yeah tell me." Matt sighed. Near looked at the short line by the ticket booth. Looking back to Mello and Matt, he watched Matt drop his cigarette to the ground and stomp on it. "Well then we better get going if we want to get on some rides."

"Matt it's pouring." Mello stated rolling his eyes. "And albino boy here 'forgot' to bring his shoes." Mello said, using air quotes around 'forgot.' Near lifted a finger to twirl one of his white locks as he smiled to himself.

Matt nodded his head at a cart full of gear.

"Mels, Disney is prepared. Never forget. The world of magic always is prepared." Matt said. "I'll go buy some ponchos, while you and Near get the tickets. Then when we get inside, there's sure to be a shop that sells shoes." Matt walked away and Mello sighed, grabbing Near's hand and pulling him towards the line.

As they waited, Near looked around at some of the people there. In front of them was a family, which seemed to creating a lot of noise. There were three little ones running around and not listening to their mother while two of the older siblings one a boy the other a girl were arguing over something. The boy was about 17 and the girl looked 15, around Mello and Near's age.

Near wanted to cover his ears but, bared it. He felt relief when the family got their tickets and walked away. Mello walked up to the booth and told Near to wait on the side. While he stood away from the counter, Near began studying how Mello moved, how he would switch hips or toss his hair out of his face.

At that Near some came to the conclusion that Mello was hot or as he had heard Matt and Mello joked 'a sexy beast.' Near held back a laugh, and smiled a little.

Mello grabbed his thing and walked over to Near. Near was still smiling and Mello began to wonder what at?

"What you smiling about sheep?" Mello asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Near said giving Mello the innocent look. Before Mello could ask again, Matt came out of nowhere shoving a black poncho over his head.

"Gah! Matt!" Mello protested. Matt was wearing a red poncho, and after he finished with Mello, tugged Near into a white one, pulling up the hood.

_God he looks cute! _Mello thought pulling up his own hood. He took Near's hand again and lead both him and Matt over to where security was.

"Ya glad you didn't bring your gun Mello?" Matt chuckled quietly.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Mello said rolling his eyes. He didn't need to be pulled over by security. Matt laughed and went first, handing the guard his ticket who slipped it into the machine and had Matt stick his finger on the sensor. When it beeped green, he went through, grabbing his ticket.

"You next Near." Mello informed the younger boy.

Near nodded and handed the man his ticket that had a picture of Minnie mouse on it and then placed his thumb on the sensor like Matt. And like Matt beeped green and went through grabbing his ticket.

Mello went through the same process and soon they were all in the park. Near felt his heart race with excitement.

"Alright Matt, let's get pippy long stocking here some shoes." Mello said. Matt nodded and walked toward the map.

"Well there's a small shop under the ball. We can go there first then get on planet earth, if you want." Matt offered. Mello nodded and then the group began walking the short distance to the ball through the now drizzling rain.

Entering the shop, Mello and Matt looked around. Near hoped that they wouldn't find any but sadly, his hopes were crushed when Matt pulled out a pair of light up Mickey mouse shoes.

Oh boy.

**Liked? Disliked? Inform me!**


	5. Look who came to visit!

**Sooooo sorry it's been so long! I've been like really focused on my Death note Taylor swift song fic MelloxNear story's to realize that I haven't done this in awhile! Gah! So I apologize. **

**Now I get that these chapters need to be longer. So I am just going to do the rest of the day… well maybe. I will try going up to 1000 words!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**I do not own Death note: Why r u just telling me now! *Cries***

Near felt close to scowling as Mello and Matt pulled him into the line for Spaceship Earth. Near gave a look of annoyance down at his light up Mickey shoes.

He was going to get revenge on Mello and Matt big time for this… But he did have to admit that he dug his own grave. The line was a short one so they got into a one of the ride vehicles, Mello and Near in the front, Matt and a raven haired man in the back.

Near stared in awe at the man who was sucking Jam off his fingers.

"Damn security people took my jam." The man grumbled.

"It's alright B.B." Matt said soothingly rubbing his back. Near stared at the two, then looked to Mello who had an eyebrow raised and was grinning madly.

Beyond looked over to Near and grinned.

"Well if it isn't little lamb." Beyond laughed.

Mello gave a little laugh.

"And Mello Yellow." Beyond finished. Mello stopped and gave B a stern look.

"Don't call me that." He said firmly.

"Whatever you say Mello Yellow!" Beyond grinned. Near shook his head then noticed the flashes coming from ahead.

"Well here comes the camera." Near pointed out locating the device. Beyond's grin widened. Matt looked at him and mentally face-palmed himself. _Thanks a lot Near!_

"Thanks for telling me, little lamb." B said.

Right when it was their turn for a picture, B raised his middle finger at the camera. The shot was taken and Matt was shaking his head but grinning, B was cackling and looking like he might fall out of the vehicle Mello was laughing in hysteria, and Near… Near was just sitting there listening to the voices of his companions.

"That will teach them to take my Jam!" B cackled. Matt sighed and looked over to Mello who was giving both of them a look.

"What?" Matt said flushing.

"Oh… nothing." Mello grinned turning around.

"Hey Matty when this is over I wanna buy that picture." B.B. laughed.

"Sure thing. You joining us for the rest of the day then?" Matt asked. Beyond nodded and looked at the life like animatronics that they passed as the vehicle headed upwards.

"Light and L wanted to go to the beach today down in Miami. Bastards probably enjoying the sun while we're here in the rain." Beyond muttered. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you Matty."

"Are they joining us tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"They better…" B.B. grumbled. "If they don't there will be hell to pay."

"Could you guys quit yapping so that I can enjoy the ride?" Mello growled, turning to face the two. B's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Blondie. I know where you are sleeping tonight." B hissed. Mello rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I find this rather fascinating Mello." Near said twirling a lock of hair. "Even though it's not real, it does show a very life like feeling of these times. Like seeing Michelangelo paint the ceiling to the Sistine Chapel." Near commented.

Mello grinned and nodded. The ride started reaching the top of the Epcot ball. And then very slowly, the vehicle turned around so that they were going backwards.

Mello and Near's screen lit up and displayed before them a choice in making there own world. It ended up being a weird green world.

Exiting the ride, Near gave Mello a look.

"So what that said was we are going to live in a house that has a pond in the living room." Near confirmed.

"Pretty much." Mello said. Near stared at him for a little while then turned away.

"Lovely." He muttered as they looked for Matt and B. The they found them around the picture gallery. Mello and Near walked behind the boys looking at there picture.

"Nice." Mello grinned staring at the picture. It was Matt and B underwater.

"I wonder how jam tastes underwater." B said with a dreamy look in his eye. Matt laughed and sent the picture to his phone.

"Did you guys get the other picture?" Mello asked. B nodded and held up the photo.

"I think I look rather handsome, don't you think Matty?" B asked.

"Um… s-sure." Matt said blushing. "Well we better head out."

They all headed out the exit to be greeted by rain pelting the ground.

"Are we going or what?" Beyond asked walking down the ramp past the people who were just staring at the rain.

"B it's raining." Near stated.

"No really? I didn't even notice." B said rolling his eyes. "What? Are you the wicked witch of the west or something? You're not gonna melt snow white." B said grabbing Nears arm and pulling him out into the rain.

"Oh shit," Matt muttered looking over to Mello, whose eyes became as wide as cocoanuts. (I don't know why I used cocoanuts… coco for cocoanuts!)

"I'm gonna kill him." Mello muttered.

"Mels he didn't mean anything by it." Matt assured him as they chased B and Near who were heading to a nearby building.

"Well this looks fun." Matt muttered. Mello stormed over to B who was soaked and began yelling at him. B just watched with a blank uncaring expression.

After Mello was done he took Near's hand and steered the boy in a different direction.

"Mello still hasn't got over his anger issues. Maybe he should see a therapist." B said walking over to Matt, who raised an eyebrow and gave B a skeptical look.

"B you are the last person to be advising a therapist to anyone." Matt said. B grinned.

"This is true. I'm just saying." B grinned. Now let's go fine Mello Yellow and Little Lamb before they get lost, shall we dearest?" B asked. Matt grinned, and they went off to find Near and Mello.

**I did put Matt and B together! Cause I love the pairing. And yes LxLight will come in for the next day! I might finish up epcot in the next chapter if I get enough reviews! But I hop you enjoyed it! I got to 1119 words! I am very proud! Woo hoo!**

**Yeah so please review all!**


	6. Haunting Music

**Every 14 days is when I will be updating this story. Check on the 28****th**** of July and it will be updated! So YAY! Stops me from leaving you all hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. I do own the humor just not the people that r saying it.**

Near held back a squeal as he heard thunder crack. It sounded pretty close to a gun shot and Near squeezed Mello's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to wait an hour, after any lightening is spotted in the area, before we let the boats go out onto the water again." The man with a white beard and a blue captain looking uniform informed Matt. Matt nodded and sighed walking back over to Mello, B, and Near.

"So how we gonna get there Mattykins?" B asked raising an eyebrow. Near looked to Beyond and then to Mello when the blond yanked at his arm and pulled him to an exiting station.

"We can walk." Mello said as he handed the man each of Matt's, Near's, and his tickets. The man nodded and had them press there thumb on the censor. Beyond gave his as well doing the same. Near walked threw with Mello in front, pulling him along, and Matt and Beyond behind him. They all walked on the sidewalk; well they all did when Beyond wasn't chasing pigeons. As they arrived at the "Boardwalk" Near noticed how strange some of the buildings were, and how unrealistic there colors were.

"What's the 'Flying fish' Mello?" Near asked looking at it. Seeing the tables outside and the windows showing people seated at tables. "I can tell it's a restaurant, but is it good?"

"I think so. Matt and I did eat there once. It's a seafood restaurant but they have other choices." Mello shrugged. Near nodded and followed along.

As they crossed the bridge Near began to hear haunting music and looked around questioning. Then he froze for a short minute when he heard Beyond chuckle behind him.

"Ya hear that little lamb?" B asked smirking. "It's the tower of terror!" He cackled and Matt threw him a sideways glance, rolling his eyes.

"B knock it off." Mello snapped at the psychopath, giving Matt a look pretty much saying 'What do you see in this guy' while Matt sent a back a look saying 'shut up.' Mello rolled his eyes and smirked at his best friend then looked down at Near who had put on his emotionless mask. "It's alright Near. It will be fun." Mello assured the albino. Near nodded quietly and back at to where the sound was coming from. Now seeing a tall old looking building come into view.

Matt didn't know when but Near had somehow made it on to Mello's back, and the blond was giving the toy obsessed genius a piggyback ride.

"Awe how cute. You want one Matty?" Beyond asked smirking.

"Nah, I'm good." Matt said smiling. Beyond laughed and grabbed Matt's hand as they followed Mello and Near. Near pointing to ducks on the grass and Mello chasing them.

"Mello!" Near giggled as Mello almost got close to one.

"Don't fall into the water you two! I'm not fishing you out if you do!" Matt yelled.

"No! I want to see if they fall in!" Beyond laughed.

"I know but I don't need a soaked albino and an angry Mello." Matt laughed back.

"Oh I am being careful!" Mello snapped.

The group were almost at MGM and headed to the front of the park. The haunting music is getting louder music was getting louder.

**Hey so I know this chapter was short. I am keeping them under 600 words. But yeah. Do you want to see what happens? Please review! And I'll update soon.**


End file.
